Problem: Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{5a + 1}{3a - 5} = 6$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3a - 5$ $ -(5a + 1) = 6(3a - 5) $ $-5a - 1 = 18a - 30$ $-1 = 23a - 30$ $29 = 23a$ $23a = 29$ $a = \dfrac{29}{23}$